xr_rolandfandomcom-20200214-history
BK-5
Keyboard :61 keys (velocity sensitive) ;Display :160 x 160 dots Graphic LCD (with backlit) Sound Generator ;Max. Polyphony :128 voices (GM2/GS/XGlite compatible) ;Sounds :1,172 tones, 60 Drum Sets ;Multitimbral parts :3 real-time parts (UP1, UP2, LWR) + 16 song parts ;Master Tuning :415.3 to 466.2 Hz ;Key Control (Transpose) :-6 to +5 in semitones (for audio/MIDI data) ;Tempo change :20 to 250 BPM for SMF and rhythms, 75 to 125% for mp3 and WAV files ;Part mute functions :TRACK MUTE (Rhythms, SMF), CENTER CANCEL (mp3, WAV, AUDIO INPUT signals) Effects ;Real-time parts (UP1, UP2, LWR), Rhythms/SMF section :Reverb: 8 types (selectable via Makeup Tools) Chorus: 8 types (selectable via Makeup Tools) MFX: 84 types for real-time parts (selectable via Tone Part MFX) MFX: A & B for rhythm and SMF section (selectable via Makeup Tools) Parametric EQ: 6 presets + 1 User memory Multi-band compressor: 6 presets + 1 User memory Rhythm section ;Rhythms :305 in 6 “Rhythm” families (localized rhythms for specific areas are included in the WORLD 1 and WORLD 2 families) ;Rhythm Composer :Internal Rhythm Composer, SMF-to-Rhythm Converter provided as PC application (Windows) on the bundled CD-ROM ;One Touch memories :4 programmable registrations per rhythm ;Rhythm Makeup Tools :Instrument-oriented editing Songs ;Real-time player :SMF (Format 0/1), KAR, mp3, WAV, mp3+CDG ;Song chord extractor :Automatic chord detection for SMF files ;SMF Makeup Tools :Instrument-oriented editing Performance Memories ;Performance Lists :Unlimited number (storage on USB memory) Over 500 “Music Assistant” memories (internal memory) 5 “Factory Song” memories (internal memory) ;Performance memories per List :Max. 999 ;Search function :Quick location of SMF, audio and JPG files on the connected USB memory Demo ; :Yes Recording ;Media :USB Flash memory ;Song Save Format :Audio files: WAV (44.1 kHz, 16-bit linear) Video ;Lyrics :SMF, mp3/WAV, mp3+CDG ;Slide shows :Picture folder linked to songs (recommended resolution: 512 x 384 or 1024 x 768 pixels) Other ;Panel controls :Knobs: VOLUME, Rotary encoder: Data dial ;Connectors :PHONES jack x2: Stereo 1/4" phone type AUDIO INPUT jack: Stereo miniature phone type AUDIO OUTPUT jacks (L/Mono, R/Mono): 1/4" phone type USB COMPUTER connector (Type B, reception and transmission of MIDI data) USB MEMORY (Type A, data storage devices) MIDI connectors (IN, OUT): Visual Control function VIDEO OUTPUT jack: RCA-type (CVBS, PAL or NTSC selectable) Foot pedal jack: HOLD, SWITCH/EXPRESSION (programmable) ;Speakers :10 cm x 2 ;Rated power output :12 W x 2 ;Power supply :AC adaptor ;Power consumption :1100mA ;Auto Off function :Off, 10 min, 30 min, 240 min ;Accessories :Owner’s Manual, AC adaptor, Power cord (for connecting the AC adaptor), Music rest, CD-ROM (Style Converter 4.0, USB driver) ;Option (sold separately) :USB Flash Memory: M-UF series, Pedal Switch: DP series, Footswitch: BOSS FS-5U, Expression Pedal: EV series Size and Weight （Without music rest） ;Width (W) :1,044 mm41-1/8 inches ;Depth (D) :317 mm12-1/2 inches ;Height (H) :129 mm5-1/8 inches ;Weight :7.5 kg16 lbs. 9 oz. Weight excluding AC adaptor and music rest Size and Weight （Including music rest） ;Width (W) :1,044 mm41-1/8 inches ;Depth (D) :317 mm12-1/2 inches ;Height (H) :301 mm11-7/8 inches ;Weight :7.5 kg16 lbs. 9 oz. Weight excluding AC adaptor and music rest Category:BK Series